A problem exists in roofing or re-roofing a house in that individual shingles tend to fall off a pitched roof from a stack of shingles before they can be secured to the roof. Therefore, a number of practices have been employed in order to anchor, on a temporary basis, a stack of shingles that are to be applied to a roof structure. One of these practices has been to place paper beneath the stack of shingles. Another practice has been to drive a nail into the roof and later patch the hole left by the nail. Another practice has been to use a roof jack and nail it to the roof. This also requires that the hole left by the nail be patched after removing the roof jack.